Chapter 3.3
Chapter 3.3 "Smugglers and Scoundrels" Publish Notes, October 12th, 2006 Avatar *Fixed an issue with animation and player movement while holding a two-handed weapon. *Fixed bug: During character creation, there were some minor camera issues involving zooming and rotating your character. Combat *The amount of damage received before damage is blocked should now be displayed correctly in the combat spam. *'Heavy Weapons:' Changed the damage type on the AK-Prime rocket launcher from energy to kinetic. *The Fragmentation Grenade reward from certain RFS missions will now properly cause damage when used. *Weapons that were erroneously created with "blast" as a damage type will correct themselves. *Fixed some issues where NPCs and creatures in interiors, like the Death Watch Bunker, would become aggressive to the player when they are nowhere near the player. Galactic Civil War *'Restuss:' There should no longer be multiple occurrences of a set of reinforcements in Restuss. *'Restuss:' Increased the time between reinforcement drops in the Restuss battlefield region. *'Restuss:' Reinforcements that return to their drop location will no longer be standing on top of each other. *'Restuss:' The events for the quest "Secure Restuss" and "Total War" will complete in three minutes instead of five. *'Restuss:' NPCs spawned during the event for the quests "Secure Restuss" and "Total War” will no longer stand on top of each other. *'Restuss:' The Rebel Reward Officer will now offer the CM 'Dead Bolt' Pistol, just like his Imperial counterpart. *There is no longer a limit on the amount of rank progress that can be achieved each week. When the rank update occurs, every GCW point earned during the week will have some contribution to rank progress. *'Factional HQs:' In the override terminal puzzle, DNA markers that have been matched are now grayed-out to confirm that they have already been matched. *'Factional HQs:' The text for the override terminal puzzle has been changed so that it was more consistent and easier to understand. *'Factional HQs:' Each factional headquarters now has a minefield automatically associated with it. You can purchase mines from your factional recruiter that can be donated to the factional headquarters that will be placed in the minefield. *'Factional HQs:' Certain Factional HQs should no longer allow you to donate too many turret deeds. *'Factional HQs:' Mine Disarm Kits can now be purchased from Factional Recruiters. To disarm a mine, you must be within range of an enemy minefield and then use the kit. *Objective terminals in factional headquarters will need to be defeated again after a base shutdown is successfully aborted. *The "Progress to Next Rank" indicator on the GCW page now displays the progress number to a two decimal place accuracy. *Traps will now be available at Private (Rank 1). *'Space:' Players will no longer gain GCW points for dueling in space. *'Bases:' Providing explicit directions on how to solve the medical puzzle in faction HQs. Items *The holo-chess table will no longer display the use option on the radial menu. *The streetlamp made from the looted schematic can now be properly placed as a city decoration. *Treated Protective Coveralls will now provide protection versus the Sarlacc's poison. *Paintings and other furniture items did not have a radial menu option for "Pick Up" in situations where that option should have been available. For example, while looting or when retrieving them from a safety deposit box. *The 6 sided dice will now correctly use the 6 sided dice appearance. Pets and Droids *'Creature:' Cu-Pas now no longer make the screen shake violently when they die. *'Bug Fix:' Using the "Feed Pet" option will no longer cause the pet to stand in one place forever. Player Associations *Fixed an issue that can sometime cause the PA window to display a "null" PA leader. Player Cities *Fixed an issue where mayors would need zoning rights to have a structure transferred to them. The Mayor doesn't need zoning rights, as they are the mayor. Professions Jedi *Elder Jedi Robes will now accurately reflect 245 constitution, instead of splitting the constitution bonuses between the robe and a buff the robes gives. *Jedi stances now require one key press to toggle to a different stance instead of two. Profession: Officer *'Officer Expertise:' As a convenience to Officers choosing the Reinforcements ability, they will also receive Attack Order and Fall In commands. These can be used to tell active faction pets to attack or follow without having to use spatial chat commands or /tellpet commands. You can still use spatial chat, /tellpet commands, and macros to command your pets as you did before if you prefer. *'Officer Expertise:' Corrected an issue that would allow different ranks of the same Officer buff to stack. *'Officer:' New sounds have been added for the following abilities: Charge Crippling, Vortex, Focus Fire, Last Words, Scatter, Superior Firepower and Tactics. Profession: Smuggler *'Smuggler Expertise:' Information for the abilities Feeling Lucky, Card Up Your Sleeve, Sly Lie, Fast Talk, Wretched Fate, Poor Prospect , Hidden Padding, Lined Pockets, Meager Fortune, Fake ID, Half Truth, Underworld Boss, and Innocent Cargo should be described more clearly. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Added a proc description to the combat logs for Feeling Lucky. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The ability Card Up Your Sleeve should now apply its double-hit buff. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Dirty Tricks can now be used when a smuggler is using a rifle or a carbine. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The abilities Lucky Break and Double Hit now display in your combat log. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Hammer Fanning, Double Deal, and One-Two Pummel should all show up as "a second attack" in the combat log. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Smugglers now have a chance to get the Feeling Lucky buff from combat in addition to getting Illicit Goods. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The Bleed 2 ability should not show up as a level 70 ability as it is associated with the Gun Oil ability. *New sounds have been added for the following abilities: Bad Odds, Break the Deal, End of the Line, False Hope, Fast Talk, Inside Information, Narrow Escape, Off the Cuff, Sly Lie, and Spot a Sucker. Profession: Spy *'Spy Profession Quest:' Corporate Espionage: Lengthened the amount of time before Jubai Latelli re-appears. *'Spy Profession Quest:' The quest object in "Corporate Espionage" is now labeled as "a datapad,” as described in the quest journal. Profession: Trader *The Issued Trader Backpack granted as a trader levels-up will now grant a bonus to assembly instead of agility. *You can survey on mounts (both pets and vehicles) Quests *'Legacy Quests:' Borvo's Guards will no longer have the converse option if they are attackable. *'Legacy Quests: White Thranta Shipping Out:' Durr Roddick's datapad no longer requires the use of the radial menu to complete its quest step. *'Legacy Quests: Naboo:' There are now bars to the room in which Karl Eckener is being held. *Zeelius Kraymunder's first quest target is now a hermit spider as mentioned in his conversation. *Fixed an issue where Vhaunda, at the Singing Mountain Stronghold, would not give her quest. *Gendra no longer tells you to go talk to Trehla if you already have the quest that sends you to talk to Trehla. *All of Trehla quests that are no longer granted by Trehla can now be abandoned. *Serissu no longer grants the third training quest again after you already have it. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Treun Lorn no longer repeats his dialogue after getting the required crystal from the player. *'Content: Death Watch Bunker:' DE-10 Blaster Pistol Barrels are dropping once again. *'Corellian Corvette:' Loot boxes on the Corellian Corvettes can only be opened by combat classes. This is to prevent those loot boxes from being accessed without risk. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' “The Big Cover-Up” quest can now be completed by clicking on the rodian corpses. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' “Treat for the Trandoshans" quest now has a reduced xp reward because it is repeatable. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' The “Curing the Great Tree” quest on Kashyyyk now lists the correct rewards. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' The item reward for “The Sayormi” quest and the “Curing the Great Tree” quest will now show in the quest window. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' The locked container for the “Missing Researchers” quest on Kashyyyk can now be clicked without having to open the radial menu in order to complete the quest task. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' “The Sayormi” quest on Kashyyyk now lists the correct quest rewards. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' To complete the "Urnsor's Infestation" quest on Kashyyyk, you are now told to return to Chief Kallaarac. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Reduced Harwakokok's size on the Avatar Platform. *'Trials of Obi-Wan:' The Lava Flea Hunt document can simply be clicked on to complete the quest, instead of requiring the use of the radial menu. *The waypoint for the ‘Treasure location' will now be removed after the player has completed the Scythe Blade Quest's treasure map. *The Rebels needed to complete the quest "Operation Lumberjack" have been spotted in the patrols of Nashal. *The shipwrights waiting on a shipment from Ral Mundi now acknowledge that the shipment has been found after the player completes the quest. Space *Players will no longer straddle the pilot seat in the Y- mining ship. *Fixed an issue with Default Appearance boxes appearing when you equipped an Ion Cannon in the second slot of your Greivous Star Fighter. *Kessel should no longer be over-spawning ships. When the battle is over in Deep Space and a new winner is declared, Kessel will clear most of the ships. The ships essential for quests should remain and repopulate with the new phase's ships. *The Elite KDE Engine will now be visible when loaded on ships. *The Imperial Droid Command "Weapon Tuning Two" should now function properly. *Unloading cargo from a ship's cargo hold now displays a message. *'Duty Missions: Hakasha Sireen's Duty Mission:' Destroy B-wing Prototypes now spawns the correct ships. User Interface *'Bazaar:' There was no cybernetics category on the search filter for vendors and the bazaar. This category has been added. *'Camera:' You can now rotate the camera all the way around your ship in space when you have it unlocked. *'Character Sheet:' When viewing another player's Character Sheet, hitting the 'Alt' key will toggle the sheet on and off. To bring up your own Character Sheet while viewing another player's, hit 'C' or 'Alt' once to turn off the current sheet and 'C' again to bring up yours. *'Combat:' Added an option to have creature names and radar symbols blink when they are in combat with the player. Turn on "Creature Names and Radar Symbols Blink when in Combat" in the user interface options to enable this feature. *'Combat:' Experience point reward flytext will now fly over the mob giving the XP rather than always over the character. *'Controls:' Hitting the tilde key (or whatever key you have bound to opening the radial menu), will now open the radial menu on an object inside an inventory or other container -- if you have no world object selected. *'Cybernetic Arm:' The Cyborg Critical Strike icon has been changed from the Bounty Check icon to a crosshair. *'Keymap:' The "Star Wars Galaxies Modern" keymap has been added. Notable settings include: *The right mouse button selects an intended target and opens radial menus. *The left mouse button still uses primary attacks or default actions. *The tilde (~) key now initiates auto-firing. *You will walk/run if you hold down both mouse buttons. *Secondary abilities will fire immediately if you select them from the toolbar. *'Radar:' Left clicking a dot in the radar sets it as the intended target. *'Radar:' The intended target now shows up as a green bracket around the dot in the radar display. *In the Officer Profession screen, Officer phase 3 is now referred to as Commander while phase 4 is referred to as the higher rank, Captain. *'Toolbar:' The toolbar will now indicate if a target is out-of-range for an attack. This will be indicated by a red circle with an "X" on it displayed on the toolbar slot. *'Toolbar:' Added UI actions for the top row of buttons on the toolbar (Bank 2) called toolbarBank2Slot00 through toolbarBank2Slot11. *'Targeting:' ESC will now drop the intended target (outlined in a green box), but not the look at target (indicated by a blue box). This fixes some issues with losing track of you target unexpectedly. *'Fixes Bug:' Clicking on the Space tab in the Professions screen, and then clicking on the Politician tab, would cause a mix of Space and Politician art to appear and make the Politician tab unusable. *'Fixes Bug:' ‘Describe functionality' in the pop-up menu when right-clicking on hotbar items was broken. *'Fixes Bug:' Fixed an instance in which the toolbar would become "frozen" or unresponsive to special attacks. *'Fixes Bug:' If there were too many items to list in the Rewards section of the Profession screen, there would be no scrollbar to indicate that there were more items. *'Fixes Bug:' If you created a macro with an old-style icon, it would be removed from your toolbar the next time you logged in. *'Fixes Bug:' If your current selected title was one you received from a badge, opening the Character tab of the Community window would result in the drop-down displaying "No Badge," at which point you could not clear your title until you selected a new title in the interim. *'Fixes Bug:' Layout on the alarm tab of the options screen would hide the "Add Alarm" button, causing confusion. *'Fixes Bug:' Resolved some minor graphical issues with the target HAM bar. *'Fixes Bug:' Occasionally, usually after use of the "Change View" button, datapad tabs would lose all their contents and show a blank page. *'Fixes Bug:' On some computers, if a player had a weapon equipped, the weapon would render incorrectly on the inventory screen and/or the character sheet. *'Fixes Bug:' Right-clicking on an inventory item, when you had a radial menu up already, would not correctly move the brackets indicating which item was selected. As a result, the radial menu would sometimes appear to be for the incorrect item. *'Fixes Bug:' Scroll bars would not appear when the examine text for an item was too long – in either the examine window or in the examine pane of the inventory window. *'Fixes Bug:' When scrolling the text in the examine pane of the inventory window, or in the examine window itself, the tier, no trade and unique descriptors would sometimes disappear. *'Fixes Bug:' The "Reset Defaults" button on the Chat Color tab of the Options menu did not work. *'Fixes Bug:' The "Show Signs" option under the "Misc" tab did not function properly. Vehicles and Mounts *Players can no longer call the Instant Travel Vehicle in a private instance. *Added an error message that will be displayed if you try to use the Instant Travel Vehicle while mounted. *Visual effects for damage done to BARC Speeders, AB-1 and the Lars Family Vehicle will no display in the correct place. *'Bug Fix:' Vehicles that place Buff effects on a player will now be correctly removed if the player is ambushed during a smuggling mission. *'Mounts:' The store pet command is no longer available while you are mounted on a pet, you will have to dismount it first. *Vehicles will no longer stand vertically at the crater on Tatooine (Approx 411,-130,5496). World *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Fixed a few Wookiees on Kashyyyk that had both the converse and attack as options at the same time. *'Trials of Obi-Wan:' Bosses in the Kubaza Beetle Cavern, Decrepit Droid Factory, Koseyet Mining Camp, Working Droid Factory and the Volcano Crater have had their erroneous loot lists removed (which is why those NPCs disappear so quickly). *'Points of Interest:' Pygmy Tortons of the Pygmy Torton Cave are now moving, making it a little more difficult to navigate around them. *The two cloning facilities in Theed are now differentiated from each other on the cloning list. They are now listed as "Northern Theed" and "Theed." *A flag banner floating in the sky on Dathomir has been removed. *The Naboo police officer is no longer spawning on top of an Imperial/Rebel officer in Theed. *Fixed an issue causing some NPCs in Theed to appear on top of each other. *Vaik'anna Silverlight should no longer fall beneath the steps in Theed. *Vance Groten no longer checks his wrist while explaining that he loves working in Dee'ja Peak. Category:Updates